Sibling War
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: A month after Christmas, Christina and Morgan have a surprize for the Ross kids. It is someone that they never met before. And is a someone that Morgan, Christina and Emma never knew about. I suck at summaries, but please R&R! *Characters involve all the Ross kids also.*
1. A Month After Christmas

**Hey Guys! **

**This is my first _and _second fanfic of Jessie because I had another one but I couldn't finish it coz it was messed up so I'm gonna make it again!**

**Hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_***A month after Christmas.***_

"LUKE! GET YOU LITTLE KESTER OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" Called Jessie. Luke came stumbling down the stairs. His hair was ruffled and was sticking out all over the place. He moaned and groaned throughout breakfast.

"Jessie... I was having the best dream of my life! Why would you be so cruel to wake me up when it was getting to the best part!?" Complained Luke, head in one hand that was propped on one elbow.

"What was it? Trying to pick up Jessie and run off into the sunset?" said Zuri.

"You mean _dragging_ Jessie off into the sunset Zuri." Said Emma.

"No..." Luke's eyes rolled, looking up at the ceiling.

Jessie shook her head.

"Keep dreaming kiddo." She said.

She clapped her hands together.

"Alrighty then! Eat up and get ready for school,"

The children moaned.

Ravi put his hand on his forehead.

"Jessie... I think I'm coming down with something..."

Jessie felt his forehead too.

"Holy cras knobs! You _are _coming down with something! Your on fire! Off to bed you go Mr!"

"Yes Jessie," said Ravi, and he went along to his room where Mrs Kipling was snoozing too with Ravi's grand babies.

Zuri moaned too. Before she could say anything, Jessie checked her forehead.

"You too!"

Zuri got up and to get to bed, and when Jessie wasn't looking, she danced all the way up tto her room, happy that she wasn't going to school.

"I think _I'm_ coming down with something too Jessie!" Said Luke.

Jessie checked _his _head too, but shook her head.

"Oh no your not! Get ready for school. _Now!_"

Luke sighed and got ready for school.

But Emma didn't need to go because she was already dressed for school.

As Bertram picked up the dishes, Jessie went to put Ravi and Zuri back to bed with tea and toast.

Emma and Luke hugged Jessie and made their way to the elevator.

"Bye kids!"

"Bye Jessie!"

And the elevator closed.

* * *

**_2 hours later._**

While Ravi and Zuri were sleeping.

Bertram parked himself in front of the TV, watching his Opera.

And Jessie was in the kitchen, reading a tragic love story.

But then the speaker turned on and Jessie heard Tony's voice.

"Jessie? are you there?"

Jessie got up and went to the speaker.

"Yes Tony. What's up?"

"There's a lady down here looking for Christina and Morgan. Do you know when they'll be back from Barbados?"

"Sorry Tony, I don't know when."

Then she had an idea.

"Hold on a sec," she said.

She turned her head.

"BERTRAM!"

"WHADDA WANT?"

"When is Christina and Morgan back from Barbados?"

"I DON'T KNOW! DO I LOOK LIKE A CALENDER?"

_*DING*_

Jessie's head turned she heard voices.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before Morgan?!"

"I didn't know til now Christina!"

Jessie turned her head back to the speaker.

"Just hold that thought for a minute Tony. I'll be back." She said.

"OK." Said Tony.

Jessie went into the sitting room and saw Christina and Morgan, arguing.

Christina's arms were flying out in different directions.

Jessie dodged the hits while she got closer.

"Em... Christina? Morgan? Zuri and Ravi are upstair-"

But one arm got her in the nose.

"Ow!"

Christina and Morgan turned around and saw Jessie on the floor, and Bertram coming in with a duster, acting like a good servant.

"Jessie! He declared, as she bent down to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Morgan.

"Yeah... but what's wrong with two?" She asked, holding her nose.

"We are not to discuss it til the kids come home from school."

"Well, Zuri and Ravi are still here, they weren't well so I set them back to bed. But Luke and Emma are at school." Said Jessie.

Christina looked at her watch.

There were a few tiptoes padding along the landing up stairs.

"Bertram, go and keep Ravi and Zuri upstairs, they must of heard us arguing."

"Yes Madam." Bertram said.

"And they can't be down here while Ms Deville is coming." Said Morgan.

"Ms Deville? Hide the dalmatians!" Said Jessie.

Then she started laughing.

But she stopped when she saw Christina's face expression.

"*Shaky laugh* I better stop doing that..."

Christina nodded slightly.

"You should." she said, as Bertram went upstairs.

Then Jessie remembered.

"Tony said that there is a woman looking for you in the lobby-"

Morgan rushed to the kitchen.

"Send the lady up Tony." he said.

"Yes Morgan." Said Tony.

Morgan came back in.

"She's on her way up." said Morgan.

Christina was still silent.

"Well... who want s a cup of tea?" Said Jessie, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes please. Make a pot." Said Morgan.

Jessie did what she was told.

As the tea was going onto the table in the sitting room, the elevator opened.

A woman around her 40's came in.

She had Black hair and sparkly little specs and small, witch like eyes hiding behind.

She was wrapped in expensive furs.

"Morgan and Christina I presume?" She said.

"Yes Ms Deville." Said Morgan.

Christina turned to Jessie.

"Please go help Bertram." She said.

Jessie nodded and went upstairs, a question not leaving her mind.

_Why is this woman here?_

* * *

**OK!  
Hoped you guys liked it!**

**What will happen in chapter 2?**

**Who is this woman?**

**Why is she here?**

**What were Christina and Morgan fighting about?**

**Find out soon!**


	2. Ms Deville

**Chapter 2**

Ravi and Zuri jumped about in happiness in Zuri's room.

Knowing their parents were downstairs.

"Why can't we go down to see them?" Asked Ravi.

"They are talking to a lady Ravi. So you need to behave until she goes home." Said Jessie.

Then Morgan opened the door.

"Dad!" Said Zuri.

"Mr daddy!" Said Ravi.

Morgan gave them a hug.

He looks up at Jessie.

"Jessie! Put the kids to bed! Deville needs to inspect this place and we need her to see you and Bertram looking after them."

"Deville? I better go hide my Dalmatians!" Said Zuri.

Morgan laughed.

"That's a good one Zuri!"

Morgan gave them a nod before leaving again.

Jessie pouted.

"You stole my joke..." She muttered to Zuri.

But Zuri wasn't listening, she climbed into bed as Ravi and Bertram left the room.

"Time for operation cute time." She whispered.

* * *

***5 minutes later.***

"So two of your children are feeling poorly? Let me see what this Nanny and Butler are like with them." Said Ms Deville, as Christina and Morgan showed her up the stairs.

"Oh they are just wonderful with them!" Said Morgan.

They go into Zuri's room.

Zuri was sitting up in bed with a bowl of soup and was watching TV.

Jessie was sitting beside her.

"This is our youngest child out of 4. her name is Zuri and we adopted her from Uganda." Said Christina, coming up to Zuri and giving her a warm embrace.

"Hello. I'm Jessie, and I'm the Ross kids' nanny." Greeted Jessie.

"Hello." Ms Deville said back.

Christina and Morgan quickly brought Ms Deville to Ravi's room.

Ravi was in bed with Bertram sitting on a stool beside him.

Playing go fish.

"Do you have any 3's?" Asked Bertram.

"Go fish." said Ravi.

Mrs Kipling and all of Ravi's grand babies were safely hidden from Deville's eye.

Ms Deville raised an eyebrow as she took out a note pad and started writing on it.

Morgan looked anxious.

"And this is Ravi, our third oldest child we adopted from India." Said Christina quickly.

Ms Deville closed the note book and looked at Morgan and Christina.

"I'll call back this evening and let you know what is happening." Said Ms Deville.

"Call any time. We'll be here." Said Christina.

"Allow me to show you to the elevator." said Bertram.

Deville smiled.

The kind of smile that put sent chills down your spine.

Bertram brought her to the elevator.

"Farewell Ms Deville." Said Bertram.

The elevator closed.

Christina and Morgan took a huge sigh of relief as the went downstairs.

"What was that all about?" Asked Jessie as she went down after them..

Christina looked at her watch again.

"Luke and Emma will be home within a few hours. We'll tell you when they come home. We need all the kids here." She said.

She glances over at Morgan.

"Morgan has something to tell them all." She said.

Jessie looked around to see if the kids were around.

They weren't.

She looks at Morgan.

Morgan was sitting on the sofa, staring at the table, one leg shaking as he fiddled with his fingers.

His eyes were full of concern and fear.

She looks at Christina.

Christina had an angry, yet upset expression on her face.

Jessie felt fear building up inside her.

"You can't..." She whispered.

Christina raised an eyebrow at Jessie.

"We can't what?" She asked.

"Are you both... filing for divorce?" Jessie asked.

* * *

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**Sorry about the long wait!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Returning Home

**Chapter 3**

Christina and Morgan looked at Jessie with shock.

"What was that Jessie?" Christina asked.

Jessie bit the inside of her lip.

_Bad idea! Bad Jessie! B-A-D! _She cursed herself.

"Repeat the question." Said Morgan.

Jessie unhooked her lip and took a deep breath, and slowly repeated her question.

"Are you both filing for divorce?"

Christina shook her head quickly.

"No! Of course not! We could _never_ do that to the kids!" Said Christina.

Jessie took a huge sigh of relief.

Christina and Morgan could that she was more relaxed about the situation.

For now anyway.

"Then what is it Christina? You seem upset about it." Said Jessie.

"We'll tell you, Betram and the kids tonight after Ms Deville calls back. Right now, we're just gonna wait until Luke and Emma come back from school,"

Jessie nodded slowly as Christina sat down.

"OK."

Everything was left at that.

* * *

Silence floated throughout the apartment.

Morgan and Christina just sat in the sitting room, looking at the clock.

Sometimes they just paced up and down, around the entire apartment.

Ravi and Zuri were fast asleep upstaitrs again.

Betram went to his room, complaining to himself silently that he was missing his show; World Wide Bake-Off. Today it was being inspiried by the Oprea House in Austrailia.

A few hours later, Luke and Emma got off the school bus and walked into the lobby.

"Hey Rossies!" Called out Tony, as he gave people room keys and their latest deliveries.

"Stop calling us 'Rossies'. It's kinda creepy," Emma pointed out, shivering a little at the same time.

Luke nodded, followed by a 'Yeah.' Argeeing with his sister.

"Alrighty then, see you later!" Said Tony.

The kids waved back and made it for the elevator, where Mrs Chesterfield ran out with her dog and several shopping bags.

They bumped into eachother.

"Watch where your going!" Hissed Mrs Chesterfield.

"Why would we wanna look at where your going?" Said Luke.

Emma looked at Luke.

"That doesn't make any sense." She said.

"Nevermind." Said Luke.

They walked into the elevator and stood there in silence until the elevator opened.

Their faces lit up with smiles when they saw Christina and Morgan sitting on the couch.

"Mom! Dad!" They declared.

Christina smiled when they heard their voices.

Morgan tried to smile when Luke and Emma came over to hug him, but he could only make a weak smile.

Not the proper smile he always gave to his kids.

"When did you guys come back!?" Asked Emma.

"This morning," said Christina.

Emma and Luke hugged Christina.

"Ohh I missed my little babies _so much_!" She said.

"Oh mom," the two muttered back.

Jessie watch this scene from the kitchen door.

"Dinner will be ready soon, you two should do your homework now."

"Aw man...Mom?" Luke moaned.

Christina nodded.

"Go on and do your homework, we'll see you a

"Go on kids, do what Jessie said." Said Morgan.

The kids weren't expecting this at all.

They expected their dad to say something like; 'Let them off the homework for a little while Jessie'. or 'Ah leave them be Jessie!'

But nothing came out.

Luke and Emma glanced at one another.

"You OK dad?" Asked Luke.

"He's fine Kids. Now go." Said Christina.

Luke and Emma slowly began to leave, but then the phone rang.

"Dang it! She wasn't supposed to ring until tonight!" Said Morgan in a panick as he ran for the phone.

He answers the door.

"Hello?"

There was a buzzat the end of the phone.

"Yes this is Morgan speaking,"

He looks at Christina as he continues to answer each of the buzzes that were heard.

"At 7? We'll be ready. See you then Mrs Deville. Goodbye."

And he ended the call.

"Well?" Asked Christina, forgetting the two kids were there.

Unlike his wife, Morgan remembered that the kids were there.

"Come on kids, upstairs you go now, we'll see you at dinner." said Morgan.

Luke and Emma looked at Jessie with a questioning look on their faces.

Jessie shrugged.

Despite knowing who it was on the phone, didn't mean she knew about the situation.

Luke and Emma went up the stairs without a word.

Ravi and Zuri welcomed them outside all their rooms.

"What's up with mom and dad?" Asked Emma.

Luke looked at Ravi and Zuri, as if to say _'Do you know?'._

"This lady came over called Ms Deville." Said Zuri.

"And looked at the apartment and what Bertram and Jessie was like when me and Zuri since we were poorly." Said Ravi.

Emma's eyes widened at what her siblings had said.

"Inspecting our home and what our butler and nanny do when we are unwell... this lady is a social worker!"

Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Asked Luke.

Emma nodded.

"Who else would it be then?" replied Emma.

"Why would they be here?" asked Zuri.

"They would wanna take us away from our fantastic lifes and make us..."

Emma shivered.

"Normal kids."

Everyone shivered along with Emma.

Pondering to know why they may be taken from their parents.

* * *

**_There!_**

**_Hope y'all liked it!_**

**_Sorry about the long wait!_**

**_Chapter 4 is coming soon!_**


End file.
